Nerd In Disguise
by the autumn evening
Summary: Saat Sakura Haruno berusaha mengajak seniornya, Sasuke Uchiha-kapten Basket sekolah,mengikuti klub Sains agar dapat memenangkan turnamen matematika. Dan berakhir jatuh pada pesona misterius dan otak jenius Sasuke. Bisakah Sakura memenangkan turnamen dan hati seniornya? AU. SASUSAKU. Two-Shots. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Nerd in Disguise**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** SasuSaku. High School **-** AU. Setting di Amerika. Typos. OOC. Two-Shots.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, kau menjatuhkan ini," panggil Sakura, mengambil selembar kertas dari lantai, namun Sasuke Uchiha tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya dan melangkah pergi. Dia meninju main- main pundak Juugo, dan mengangguk atau memberi salam dengan kepalan tinju saling bertemu dengan teman tim basketnya sebelum menghilang di kerumunan.

Sakura mengikuti di belakang, merasa tidak begitu penting karena tidak ada yang menyapanya. Ino absen sakit hari ini, dan dia adalah satu- satunya lingkaran sosial Sakura di sekolah. Sakura hanya siswa biasa yang mencoba menarik ransel berat dari satu kelas ke kelas lainnya. Tidak ada yang melihatnya dua kali. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat tergangu dengan semua orang di sekitarnya, bahkan masih memiliki lebih banyak teman daripada Sakura. Kehidupan SMA tidak berjalan seperti yang dia harapkan.

Setelah berhasil melewati luapan siswa, Sakura mencermati selembar kertas di tangannya—mungkin itu hanyalah sampah dan dia tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami apa isi coretan itu.

Itu adalah coretan rumus- rumus matematika. Matematika tingkat lanjutan. Dan Sasuke menyelesaikan soal itu dengan cara yang Sakura tahu tidak diajarkan di kelas matematika SMA.

Saat dia melihat lebih cermat, kertas itu tidak terlihat seperti PR yang harus Sasuke kerjakan. Kedua sisi kertas terisi penuh dari atas ke bawah dengan rumus matematika. Gambar bola, ikan hiu bergigi tajam dan gambar seorang gadis dari arah belakang menyela di antara angka. Nama Sasuke tertulis dengan model huruf gotik. Ini adalah kertas coretan Sasuke saat bosan.

Sasuke mengerjakan soal matematika saat dia sedang bosan.

Sakura melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke saku lalu berjalan menuju kelas belajar mandiri, satu- satunya kelas yang dia ikuti bersama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang senior, dan bintang basket. Satu- satunya alasan kenapa Sakura pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke adalah karena mereka memiliki kelas belajar mandiri di waktu yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol, karena Sasuke biasanya menatapnya seperti dia lebih memilih meremas Sakura di genggaman tangannya seperti serangga. Namun di kelas ini, Sasuke selalu duduk di kursi yang terletak persis di belakang Sakura entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin agar lebih mudah membayangkan untuk mematahkan lehernya.

Di sanalah Sasuke duduk sekarang, memutar pensil di meja dengan wajah merengut. Dia mendongak saat Sakura memasuki ruangan, seperti selalu. Biasanya Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah, seperti Sakura tidak cukup berharga untuk dia tatap lebih dari dua detik. Namun biasanya Sakura tidak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dan hari ini Sakura melambaikan tangan.

Mata Sasuke melebar untuk beberapa detik, seperti dia tidak percaya anak tingkat satu seperti Sakura berani menyapanya. Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi biasa, punggungnya menghadap Sasuke. Dia bersumpah dia merasakan tatapan mata Sasuke di belakang kepalanya sepanjang jam belajar namun dia tidak menoleh.

Sakura membuka buku catatan dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

"Lihat ini," kata Sakura pada Shikamaru saat dia berjalan ke kelas Mr. Kakashi setelah bel pulang sekolah. Dia menunjukan kertas Sasuke di wajah pemuda jenius itu.

Shikamaru mengambil kertas itu dengan malas, meluruskannya di atas meja, dia membacanya beberapa menit.

"Hmm," gumamnya, "tidak buruk." komentarnya sambil membuat beberapa koreksi.

Sakura sudah menunggu seharian penuh untuk mengatakan hal ini, "Itu punya Sasuke Uchiha."

Shikamaru mendongak menatapnya, alisnya mengangkat kaget. "Sasuke Uchiha? Kapten basket?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura bangga, dia kembali meraih kertas itu dan membaliknya, menunjukan nama Sasuke Uchiha yang tertulis di sana. "Ternyata dia tidak cuma berotot dan pandai berolahraga. Kita harus mengajaknya bergabung ke tim."

"Dia tidak akan mau," ujar Shikamaru malas, menghempaskan mimpi Sakura tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia mengembalikan kertas itu, seperti dia tidak lagi tertarik dengan angka- angka di sana setelah tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Mungkin saja," Sakura bersikukuh, walau Shikamaru mungkin saja benar, "perlu di coba."

"Coba saja kalau begitu," kata Shikamaru, kembali meletakan kepala nanasnya di atas meja, mengusir Sakura secara halus.

"Oke." Sakura mendengus. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan memasukannya ke ransel saat anggota klub sains mulai memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

.

Sakura berencana untuk bicara pada Sasuke hari berikutnya di kelas belajar mandiri sebelum bel berbunyi. Namun terlalu banyak orang. Selain itu, saat dia memasuki ruangan Sasuke menatapnya tajam, membuat Sakura takut. Namun Sakura memberanikan diri untuk kembali melambai pada Sasuke sebelum duduk. Karena Sasuke duduk tepat di belakangnya, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala ke meja. Mungkin Sakura harus menunggu sampai hari Senin dan berdoa agar dia bisa melakukannya.

Sakura sedikit terlambat keluar gedung sekolah karena dia lupa membawa PR bahasa spanyolnya dan harus kembali ke loker. dia mungkin akan ketinggalan bus. Saat sampai di halaman, dia melihat Sasuke di tengah hiruk pikuk siswa. Rambut hitamnya mencuat di bagian belakang Sasuke tengah menghindari sekumpulan _cheerleaders_ dan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Semua orang tahu mobil Sasuke. Dia mengendarainya ke sekolah setiap hari. Mobil berwarna gelap, mahal dan mengintimidasi, sama seperti pemiliknya.

Sakura ragu selama beberapa saat. Jika dia berhenti untuk bicara pada Sasuke, dia jelas akan ketinggalan bus dan harus berjalan menuju kantor ayah dan menunggu agar dapat pulang bersama. Itu bukan pilihan yang terlalu buruk. Lagipula ayah selalu pulang awal pada hari Jumat, jadi mereka bisa makan bersama lebih dulu sebelum Sakura menjenguk Ino.

Baiklah. Sakura membenarkan letak ransel yang beratnya mungkin lebih dari berat badannya sendiri lalu setengah berlari mendekati Sasuke. Dia baru sampai di tengah tempat parkir saat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sial.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. Saat dia melihat siapa yang meneriakan namanya dari sisi lain lapangan parkir, wajahnya terperangah. Tidak seperti ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa, dia terlihat kaget namun senang melihat Sakura, atau terhibur. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sasuke menunggunya. Dia berdiri di sebelah mobil dengan satu tangan menyandar di pintu yang terbuka. Sakura memelankan langkah dan mengatur nafas.

"Hai," kata Sakura saat dia sudah cukup dekat.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke. Suaranya tidak menggeram seperti bayangan Sakura. Sasuke menatap bus sekolah yang sudah meninggalkan gerbang, lalu menatap Sakura, alisnya terangkat. "Kau butuh tumpangan?"

"Um," gumam Sakura, perlahan dia mencerna fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tengah menawarkan tumpangan di mobil mewahnya. Hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi. "Iya!" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke bersih tanpa noda, dan wangi parfum. "Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sasuke saat mobilnya menderu hidup.

" _Palm Ave_ nomor dua-lima," jawab Sakura, "dekat pusat komunitas." Sasuke mengangguk. Saat dia keluar dari area sekolah, dia menuju arah yang tepat. Maka Sakura menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke tahu jalannya.

"Aku Sakura," dia mengenalkan diri, sedikit terlambat setelah menyadari Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu namanya. Guru tidak mengabsen murid di kelas belajar mandiri.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke, dengan nada yang mengatakan _, jelas saja aku tahu, bodoh_.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu," ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal. Dalam hati dia merasa senang karena Sasuke tahu namanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Sakura seperti dia ingin membuka pintu dan mendorong Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura menatap ke luar jendela dengan kedua lengan memeluk ransel di pangkuannya. Ini tidak berjalan lancar, mungkin dia lebih baik melupakannya saja.

"Kau ketinggalan bus?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa lama, saat keheningan mencapai level menggelikan. Mereka tengah menunggu lampu merah terlama di dunia.

"Um, tidak," Sakura mengaku, memainkan tutup botol di pinggir tasnya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu, makanya aku memanggilmu." Dia melirik Sasuke, yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis mengangkat, seperti mengatakan _, kalau begitu katakan._

"Oke," Sakura memulai, saat lampu berubah hijau. Dia harusnya menyusun apa yang ingin ia katakan lebih dulu. "Aku tahu kau populer," dia kembali melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat Sakura menyebutnya populer. Mungkin dia sudah tahu akan itu.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kalau kau mungkin sangat sibuk dengan basket dan semua temanmu. Tapi kalau kau punya waktu senggang, _yap_ , kita sampai," kata Sakura menunjuk kepada rumah dua lantai berwarna biru pastel dan putih.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di halaman. Dia terlihat sangat terhibur dengan monolog Sakura. Ujung bibirnya hampir membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke meraih kunci seperti dia akan mematikan mobil, saat Sakura menunjukan selembar kertas miliknya. "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau menjatuhkan ini kemarin. Aku melihat isinya... kau sepertinya suka matematika. Bagaimana kalau ikut klub sains?"

Tangan Sasuke tidak jadi meraih kunci untuk mematikan mobil. Lengkungan tipis di bibirnya menghilang. Dia mengambil kertas dari tangan Sakura dan membukanya.

Dia tidak terlihat senang.

"Jadi kau ingin aku ikut klub sains," ulang Sasuke datar. Dan _Ya Tuhan_ , dia menatap tajam kertas itu. Sangat tajam. Sakura merasa Sasuke berencana melubangi kertas itu dengan tatapannya.

Sakura seketika mengubah pandangannya bahwa Sasuke selalu terlihat marah. Karena ternyata ekspresi marah Sasuke yang biasa adalah ekspresi netralnya. Dan ekspresi yang dia tunjukan sekarang adalah ekspresi marah Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya," kata Sakura, dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri yang tersisa. "Kau sangat pandai. Walau belum sempurna, karena Shikamaru mengoreksi beberapa bagian kemarin." Sakura meneruskan, tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam. "Tapi tahun lalu klub sains sekolah kita bisa sampai ke tingkat regional. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin sampai ke kejuaraan regional juga. Mungkin sampai tingkat nasional. Kau mungkin bisa membantu kami."

Sasuke menatapnya, kemarahan di matanya sedikit mereda walau Sakura tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang berubah. Bibirnya mungkin, atau matanya. Apapun itu, cukup membuat Sakura merasa mungkin dia masih memiliki kesempatan.

Sakura mendekapkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dan membujuk, " _Pleeeease_?"

Sasuke mendengus yang terdengar seperti tawa yang menyumbat di tenggorokan. "Aku pikirkan dulu," jawabnya. Dia melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke kantong jaket.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura, memilih berharap. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak langsung menolaknya. "Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. "Di kelas belajar mandiri," Sakura menambahkan. Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun. " _Bye_!" Sakura keluar dari mobil sebelum Sasuke mengusirnya.

Sakura berlari menuju undakan dan membuka pintu, bertanya-tanya apakah tadi sungguh terjadi. Dia mendengar mobil Sasuke perlahan menjauh setelah dia masuk dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

Malam itu keadaan Ino sudah membaik, namun ibunya—yang juga adalah seorang perawat—meminta untuk tetap istirahat di tempat tidur. Maka Sakura meraih laptop di atas meja belajar Ino dan membuka _netflix_. Mereka menonton film kesukaan Ino— _The Proposal_ —sambil Sakura menceritakan tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Memikirkan apakah dia memutuskan untuk ikut klub sains atau tidak.

"Apa dia sepintar itu?" tanya Ino, matanya tidak berpaling dari Ryan Reynolds yang tengah membantu Sandra Bullock menuruni tangga dengan memegangi bokongnya.

 _"_ _Hand of ass, off ass._ _"_

Ino terkekeh, "Tidak pernah bosan nonton ini." gumamnya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju sebelum meneruskan, "Dia mengambil kembali kertasnya. Kalau tidak aku pasti akan tunjukan padamu. Dan dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mengisi waktu. Itu bahkan bukan tugasnya. Orang sepertinya cocok menjadi anggota klub sains."

"Iya tapi dia bisa dibilang nakal," komentar Sakura. "Dia dan Suigetsu hampir melemparkan tasmu ke kolam waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu," gumam Sakura. Dia terlalu panik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tasnya masuk ke dalam kolam dan semua buku tugas, dan ponselnya rusak. Waktu itu adalah minggu pertama masuk sekolah, awal yang mengerikan.

Sekumpulan grup populer memojokan Sakura di ruang loker lalu menggiringnya ke arah kolam. Detik selanjutnya Suigetsu mengambil tasnya dan membawanya ke tepi kolam. Sakura berlari mengejar Suigetsu yang kemudian melemparkan tasnya pada orang lain sebelum Sakura dapat mengambilnya. Membuat gadis merah muda itu jatuh menelungkup di lantai basah dengan perasaan marah dan malu.

"Sasuke ada di sana," kata Ino, hidungnya mengerut. Ino tahu karena dia datang dari ruang loker bersama dengan Mr. Yamato yang berteriak di belakangnya. "Kau tidak ingat? Dia yang memegang tasmu. Kau hampir mendorongnya ke kolam setelah dia menyerahkannya padamu."

Jadi Sasuke adalah yang mendapatkan lemparan tasnya. Mungkin ada baiknya Sakura tidak tahu, karena dia tidak akan meminta Sasuke bergabung dengan klub sains kalau saja dia tahu. Pantas Sasuke selalu melihatnya seperti dia tengah memikirkan cara untuk membunuhnya.

Namun Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sasuke baik kepadanya hari ini, dia bahkan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Walau hampir menguliti wajah Sakura dengan matanya pada akhirnya, dia cukup ramah. Setidaknya dapat ditoleransi.

"Dia baik- baik saja padaku hari ini," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka dia," kata Ino, mengambil _Kit_ _Kat_ di meja. "Apa dia cukup berharga untuk direkrut?"

Sakura tidak tahu apa dia bisa menjawabnya, namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengajak Sasuke bergabung. Dia bahkan sudah menyusun rencana. Walaumungkin akan menyesalinya nanti, tapi semua ini demi maju ke tingkat regional.

Saat Sakura sampai di rumah, dia mengeluarkan buku sekolahnya. Walau itu adalah Jumat malam dan mengerjakan PR pada Jumat malam terasa salah. Namun Sasuke mengerjakan soal matematika di waktu luangnya, yang artinya Sasuke suka matematika. Sakura mulai menyortir _worksheets_ berisi kumpulan soal matematika yang ia dapatkan dari Mr. Kakashi, mencari mana soal yang mungkin Sasuke suka.

Saat Sakura memasuki ruang kelas hari Selasa, Sasuke sudah ada di sana. Dia duduk santai dengan jemarinya memutar pensil dengan ahli. Dia memakai jaket kulit hitam hari ini. Penampilannya persis seperti tipikal pacar pembuat masalah yang ada di mimpi buruk setiap orangtua. Sakura mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. _Badboy_ bukan tipenya.

"Ini," Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar soal latihan di meja Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan duduk lebih tegap, bibirnya merengut. Saat dia melihat isi kertas itu, dia menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat. "Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya." Sakura mengangkat bahu, dan mendudukan diri menghadap depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia mendengar suara pensil Sasuke bergerak di atas kertas, tidak pernah berhenti sampai bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura setelah pulang sekolah. Itu cukup mengagetkan karena Sakura baru keluar setelah dua jam ekstrakurikuler. Dia tidak bisa percaya Sasuke menunggunya selama itu.

"Hai," sapa Sakura, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke. Wajahnya masih terlihat tidak nyaman, namun tidak semenakutkan saat mereka ada di dalam mobil kemarin. Sakura merasa dia belum perlu berteriak bahwa ayahnya adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. "Butuh tumpangan?"

Sebenarnya ada bus yang khusus mengantar siswa setelah aktifitas klub dan ekstrakurikuler, namun Sakura tidak akan menolak tawaran Sasuke. "Tentu," dia mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobil.

Interior mobil Sasuke sudah terasa familiar, dan Sakura tidak segugup sebelumnya. Walau sekarang dia tahu Sasuke pernah membulinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalu demi kesempatan pergi ke regional.

Saat Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman, perutnya berbunyi, sangat keras.

Sasuke menatapnya sambil menyalakan mobil. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya, "kita bisa—"

"Ya, sangat," Sakura sudah setengah jalan membuka tasnya dan mengambil _muffin blueberry_ yang ada di sana. Dia menggigit besar kue lezat itu dan baru mengingat seharusnya dia menawari Sasuke lebih dulu. _Muffin_ itu lezat dan teksturnya _moist_ , walau bentuknya sudah tidak karuan karena tertimpa buku sekolahnya. Remahannya jatuh ke sela kursi mobil.  
"Ups," kata Sakura menatap kekacauan yang ia buat. Dia menaikan bagian yang belum digigit pada Sasuke, "Kau mau?"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura kembali mengigit, "ini sangat enak." Gumamnya di sela kunyahan.

Hening. Sasuke memelototi _muffin_ di tangannya dan remahan yang jatuh ke sela kursi dan lantai mobil.

Sakura menelan, berharap dia memiliki air minum, atau sianida. "Aku... tidak seharusnya makan di dalam mobilmu ya?" dia menyimpulkan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, melihat sebuah _blueberry_ melompat dari pangkuan Sakura dan menggelinding ke kolong kursi belakang.

"Oh, maaf," kata Sakura menyuapkan sisa setengah muffinnya dan memasukan setengah lainnya ke dalam bungkus—menyebabkan lebih banyak remahan jatuh. Sasuke melihat kekacauan itu dengan pandangan horor. "Aku taruh ini di sini, barangkali kau mau." Sakura meletakan sisa _muffin_ di _dashboard_. Melihat tatapan memicing Sasuke, dia meneruskan. "Atau tidak," lanjut Sakura lalu memasukan _muffin_ itu ke dalam tasnya.

Saat Sasuke mulai menyalakan mobil dan keluar dari area parkir, sebuah mobil penuh _cheerleaders_ dengan musik menggema terdengar dari jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan terganggunya pada mereka. Sakura merasa lega karena Sasuke cepat sekali terdistraksi dari kekacauan yang ia sebabkan.

Sasuke menggumam tentang pengendara ugal- ugalan. Membuat Sakura berpikir apa tujuan memiliki mobil sebagus ini jika tidak ugal-ugalan sesekali, namun dia tetap diam.

Sasuke hening di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, dan Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bergeming. Dia sangat penasaran apakah Sasuke suka soal latihan yang dia berikan dan apakah dia ingin bergabung dengan klub sains. Namun Sakura tidak ingin menekannya, jadi dia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke membahasnya.

"Apa kau suka soal latihannya?" tanya Sakura setelah dua blok berlalu. Dia sudah cukup menunggu.

"Iya," kata Sasuke. Meraka lagi- lagi berhenti di lampu merah terlama di dunia. Sasuke mengambil _worksheets_ yang Sakura berikan tadi pagi dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban nomer tiga di latihan satu."

Sakura membuka lembar latihan itu dengan penuh semangat. "Aku ada kunci jawaban di rumah," ujar Sakura, "kita bisa mengeceknya kalau kau mau."

Sasuke menatapnya lalu kembali pada jalan, "Ide bagus," jawabnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya salah dua soal. Sakura senang luar biasa.

"Kau mau gabung kan?" Sakura bertanya sedikit mendesak. Dia sudah sangat penasaran. Mereka tengah duduk di meja dapur Sakura dengan tumpukan kertas latihan soal dan dua gelas berisi jus tomat. Sakura tidak tahan untuk meraih jaket Sasuke dan meneriakinya untuk segera mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Mungkin," Sasuke mengedikan bahu. Dia menatap Sakura, tidak yakin, "Tapi apa tidak terlalu telat?"

"Tidak sama sekali,"jawab Sakura, walau dia tidak begitu yakin tentang itu. Dia bahkan tidak membicarakan lebih dulu dengan Mr. Kakashi sebelum mengajak Sasuke bergabung. Menurutnya, meyakinkan Mr. Kakashi lebih mudah daripada Sasuke. Jadi dia memilih melakukan yang sulit lebih dulu. "Kami melakukan sesi latihan hari ini. Kau mau coba soalnya?"

"Boleh," Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan menerima pensil yang Sakura berikan.

Sakura mengeluarkan PR biologi dan mencoba mengerjakannya, namun dia terus menatap Sasuke. Pertama, suara pensil Sasuke yang hampir tanpa keraguan memikat perhatiannya. Lalu karena dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sedekat ini sebelumnya. Interaksi mereka selama ini adalah Sasuke berhadapan dengan belakang kepalanya.

Sakura baru menyadari, dari dekat Sasuke sangat tampan. Wajah cemberutnya yang biasa membuat ketampanannya tidak cukup Sakura apresiasi, namun sekarang dia terlihat rileks. Wajah konsentrasi Sasuke tidak begitu mengintimidasi. Sedekat ini, Sakura dapat melihat bulu mata panjang dan lentik Sasuke membingkai mata hitam pekatnya. Tulang rahangnya seperti pahatan pualam, dan otot bisepnya kekar memenuhi T-shirtnya. Ini seperti seseorang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan seorang model tampan dari sebuah pemotretan di dapur Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah menatapnya, membuat gadis merah muda itu memalingkan wajah dan pura- pura konsentrasi pada buku biologinya. Kalau sampai Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah memperhatikan Sasuke, mungkin bukan hanya tasnya yang sungguh akan tenggelam di kolam renang, Sakura akan ikut tengelam bersamanya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan soal latihan dengan baik. Sakura menghujaninya dengan pujian berlebihan. Dia sebenarnya tidak perlu meyakinkan Sasuke lagi, karena pemuda itu sudah setuju untuk ikut Klub Sains. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa tenang sampai Sasuke duduk di ruangan Mr. Kakashi sepulang sekolah.

Selain itu, dia sungguh- sungguh terkesan. Cara Sasuke mengerjakan Matematika sangat menakjubkan. Sakura memberikan soal lain, kali ini sedikit susah. Sakura juga cukup kesulitan, mereka berdebat pada satu soal. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke yang benar, membuat pria itu sangat sombong sampai Sakura melemparkan pensilnya pada wajah puas Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya dan melemparnya balik. Pensil itu memantul dari dahi Sakura ke kulkas. Apa anggota Klub Sains segaduh ini?" tanya Sasuke, "aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa tahan."

"Huh, kau tidak tahu," Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke tidak tahu hal gila seperti apa yang terjadi di turnamen sains SMA. Sakura juga tidak tahu, karena dia belum pernah ikut, tapi dia cukup mendengar banyak cerita.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, dia menyentuh layarnya. "Aku harus pergi," ujarnya, terdengar seperti dia tidak ingin. Sakura melihat jam di dinding dapur, hampir pukul tujuh petang. Ayahnya mungkin akan segera pulang, dan Sakura sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang makan malam. "Ketemu lagi hari Rabu," kata Sakura sambil mengantar Sasuke menuju pintu. "Di ruangan Mr. Kakashi."

Sasuke ragu, "Rabu aku ada basket," katanya membuat hati Sakura karam. Entah bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa latihan basket dan klub sains terjadi di hari yang sama. Itulah kenapa Sasuke masih di sekolah tadi sore. "Tapi aku sudah bicara pada Pelatih," lanjutnya, menggaruk belakang lehernya, matanya menatap daun pintu. "Dia bilang aku boleh absen latihan seminggu sekali dan masih boleh main." Dia menatap Sakura penuh harap.

Hati Sakura tidak jadi karam, hanya sedikit. Klub sains berkumpul tiga kali seminggu, tapi mungkin mereka bisa mengaturnya. "Aku akan coba bicara pada Mr. Kakashi," Sakura berjanji, "kita cari jalan keluarnya."

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke. Dia melemparkan senyum tipisnya lagi, membuat dada Sakura melompat.

Ini akan jadi rumit.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, Sakura memanfaatkan jam makan siangnya untuk berbicara pada Mr. Kakashi tentang kemungkinan untuk dapat maju ke tingkat regional—bahkan nasional jika Sasuke Uchiha berbaung! Begitulah yang akan Sakura katakan untuk membujuknya. Guru bermasker itu cukup antusias, sampai Sakura menyebutkan tentang masalah jadwal latihan. Sakura dapat melihat kesempatannya menipis, membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan harga diri dan memohon. Serta memberitahukan rencananya. Mr. Kakashi akhirnya mengizinkan.

"Kau boleh ikut latihan seminggu sekali setiap Senin," Sakura memberitahu Sasuke saat mereka ada di kelas belajar mandiri, menunggu bel berbunyi. Sasuke sudah sedang mengerjakan soal latihan dari Sakura. "Lalu setiap Rabu dan Kamis, kau dan aku bertemu setelah kau selesai latihan basket. Aku akan menunjukan apa yang klub bahas di pertemuan hari itu."

Sakura tidak yakin apakah Sasuke akan menyetujui rencananya. Karena ini berarti dua kali kegiatan setelah sekolah di hari Rabu dan Kamis. Sakura tidak keberatan karena dia hanya anak kelas satu yang tidak punya kehidupan di luar sekolah dan klub. Namun Sasuke mungkin memiliki banyak hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

Atau mungkin tidak. Karena Sasuke seketika mengatakan, "Kedengarannya bagus. Kita bertemu di mana?"

Sakura terlalu fokus memikirkan hal lain sampai tidak memikirkan bagian itu. "Di rumahku?" dia menyarankan.

"Aku tunggu setelah pulang latihan basket," kata Sasuke, menulis alamat Sakura di _worksheet_ dengan tulisan gotiknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura pada hari Rabu, dan mereka mengerjakan matematika selama dua jam sebelum Sasuke pulang. Hari Kamis, ayah pulang saat Sasuke masih di sana. Dia terlihat kaget melihat seseorang yang bukan Ino duduk di dapur mereka. Ayah memperhatikan mereka yang tenggelam dalam soal Matematika beberapa saat, dan menanyakan pada Sasuke apakah dia ingin tinggal untuk makan malam. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Ibunya, Sasuke tinggal untuk makan malam. Sakura dengan cekatan membuat _Mac and Cheese_ ditambah potongan _ham_.

Rabu selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali tinggal untuk makan malam, membantu cuci piring dan mereka menonton pertandingan _baseball_ di tv kabel—ayah dan Sasuke sama- sama penggemar _baseball_. Sakura juga suka menonton _baseball_ , karena dia bisa main hp sambil menonton tanpa melewatkan jalannya permainan. Dia juga merasa terhubung dengan ayahnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke selalu ikut makan malam di rumah Sakura setiap Rabu dan Kamis. Mereka biasanya _hangout_ sebentar setelahnya, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menguras otak mereka. Terkadang mereka menonton TV, atau main _video games_ , terkadang hanya duduk di sofa sambil makan anggur dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Terkadang ayah dan Sasuke mengobrol tentang mobil dan tentang pengalamannya dulu mengalahkan kompetitor dalam pertandingan Taekwondo. Sakura rasa ayahnya hanya mencoba menakut- nakuti Sasuke agar tidak macam- macam pada anak gadisnya.

Suatu malam setelah Sasuke pulang, Ayah mengatakan bahwa dia senang karena Sakura memiliki teman baru, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Ayahnya tidak tahu bahwa di awal, Sakura hanya memanfaatkan otak cerdas Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia memanfaatkan wajah tampan Sasuke untuk berfantasi.

Sakura mungkin bukan anak yang baik.

.

.

.

Seorang siswa baru pindah ke sekolah mereka, namanya Sai. Ino jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Dan secepat itu, Ino memiliki kekasih. Sakura harus merelakan waktunya dengan Ino dan itu sedikit menyedihkan. Namun selama ini, Ino juga memberikan dia waktu untuk belajar bersama Sasuke, jadi Sakura tidak bisa mengeluh terlalu banyak. Dia juga cukup menyukai Sai, walau awalnya merinding setiap kali melihat senyum yang terlihat palsu di wajahnya. Sai juga pandai biologi dan seketika bergabung dengan tim sains.

Sai satu tahun lebih tua dari Ino dan Sakura. Jadi dia sudah boleh menyetir, membuat kehidupan sosial mereka terbuka. Kini mereka bisa pergi ke manapun mereka mau. Jika mereka sudah sampai di suatu tempat dan memutuskan bahwa di sana membosankan, mereka bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Sakura tidak peduli jika dia harus menjual ginjalnya, tahun depan, dia akan membeli mobil.

Mereka sering pergi main _bowling_ dan menonton film dan mereka tidak perlu naik sepeda atau memohon orang tua mereka untuk mengantar atau naik bus. Terkadang Sakura adalah orang ketiga di grup mereka, namun terkadang Shikamaru ikut serta.

Semua ini membuat kehidupan sosial di sekolah juga berkembang. Sai dan Shikamaru mulai duduk di meja Sakura dan Ino, dan sisa klub sains memutuskan untuk bergabung. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka harus menggabungkan dua meja. Sakura tidak pernah memiliki teman sebanyak ini, dan tidak pernah duduk makan siang selain dengan Ino. Ini cukup menyenangkan, dia memiliki teman mengobrol saat Ino dan Sai sibuk bermesraan.

Sakura tidak akan mengakuinya, namun dia sedikit cemburu. Bukan tentang waktu yang Ino habiskan dengan Sai. Ino adalah sahabatnya, mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan setiap waktu luang bersama, jadi bukan tentang membagi Ino. Sakura cemburu karena orang yang Ino sukai juga menyukainya.

Orang yang Sakura suka adalah Sasuke, dan dia tahu itu hanya akan berakhir sebelah tangan. Semakin dia mengenal Sasuke, semakin dia menyukainya.

Jika saja Sasuke adalah orang brengsek, mungkin akan sedikit membantu Sakura. Namun dia bukan. Walau Sasuke sangat pelan dalam membuka diri. Namun perlahan lewat obrolan random mereka, Sakura mulai belajar banyak hal tentangnya.

Sasuke suka banyak saos tomat di _pizza_ nya, dan dia suka mencocol _chicken katsu_ dengan mayo. Buku kesukaannya adalah _To the Lighthouse_ dan warna kesukaannya adalah hijau. Dia ingin berlayar keliling dunia suatu hari, dan saat dia tersenyum seluruh wajahnya bersinar membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Sakura tidak bisa menang melawan pesona seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mungkin sama kagetnya dengan semua orang saat sistem belajar yang ia terapkan dengan Sasuke berjalan lancar. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke bisa terus tahan seperti ini. Tapi sejauh ini Sasuke tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal lain ketimbang belajar dengan Sakura.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, kesulitan mulai muncul. Terkadang Sasuke mulai terlihat lelah, dan sering menguap saat menonton TV. Dan kadang pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Semua kegiatan ini membuatnya lelah, namun dia tidak mengeluh. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas lainnya. Sakura saja kesulitan mengatur waktu untuk tugasnya sendiri, bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang juga lelah secara fisik? Sasuke harus lari setiap pagi sebagai tambahan latihan basket. Kemudian latihan sepulang sekolah, dan dua kali seminggu, dia harus mengerjakan matematika di rumah Sakura setelahnya.

Sakura mulai merasa bersalah membuat Sasuke bergabung dan menyusahkannya.

Hari Rabu terakhir sebelum turnamen sains pertama, Sasuke datang terlambat dari latihan basket. Sakura menyandar di mobil Sasuke dan menunggu sambil berkirim pesan dengan Ino. Saat dia merasa sedikit cemas, Sasuke keluar dari bangunan sekolah, terlihat setengah tidur. Sepanjang perjalanan hening dan Sasuke salah mengerjakan tiga soal dari total lima soal, Sakura tahu bahwa ini percuma.

"Ayo nonton TV saja," katanya, mengemas lembaran soal latihan ke dalam folder.

Sasuke merengut menatap jam di dinding dapur. "Belum waktunya." Dia berusaha meraih worksheetnya kembali, namun Sakura menaikannya di atas jangkauan.

"Kau lelah," kata Sakura, memukul pelan tangan Sasuke. "Dan kau sudah sangat siap untuk berkompetisi. Tidak perlu menghabiskan sisa tenaga untuk berlatih."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terlihat akan mendebat, namun kemudian menyandar ke kursi dan mengatakan, "Nonton film saja kalau begitu,"

Sakura menunggu sampai mereka duduk di sofa dengan semangkuk _popcorn_ dari _microwave_ sebelum membahasnya, "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kalau kau tidak mau." Sakura memasukan segenggam _popcorn_ ke dalam mulut agar tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimat, seperti meminta Sasuke tetap bertahan di tim.

Bahkan sekarang Sakura tidak lagi menyayangkan tentang maju ke tingkat regional—lebih tentang tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sasuke kalau pemuda itu memilih berhenti. Mereka tidak pernah bicara di sekolah, kecuali beberapa menit sebelum bel di kelas belajar mandiri. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kesamaan, kecuali sama- sama suka matematika. Kalau Sasuke berhenti dari klub, dia akan berhenti menemui Sakura juga.

Egois, memang, tapi ini adalah satu- satunya momen yang bisa ia habiskan dengan Sasuke. Sakura akan mempertahankannya sebisa mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan keluar," kata Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras. "Aku hanya butuh libur sehari." Dia mengambil mangkuk _popcorn_ di tengah sofa dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Letakan di tempat yang aku tidak bisa jangkau." Katanya."Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti makan."

Itu adalah inti dari _popcorn_ , agar tidak berhenti makan, pikir Sakura, namun dia menerimanya. Dia meletakan mangkuk _popcorn_ di sisi kiri, agar Sasuke tidak dapat meraihnya. Itu artinya makan dengan tangan kiri, tapi Sakura tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Sakura sangat terhisap di film yang ia tonton dan tengah mengambil _popcorn._ Dia tidak menyadari Sasuke jatuh tertidur sampai dia merasakan kepala Sasuke menyandar ke lengannya. Refleks tangan Sakura membuat _popcorn_ di dalam mangkuk tumpah ke sofa. Dia tidak berani bergerak, namun dari sudut matanya, dia dapat melihat kepala Sasuke, garis rahangnya dan satu matanya yang tertutup. Bulu matanya sungguh panjang.

Sakura merasa kaget saat berpikir Sasuke cukup nyaman dengannya sampai jatuh tertidur di pundaknya. Namun ini tidak semenyenangkan itu. Kepala Sasuke terasa keras dan berat di tulang selangkanya, namun Sakura tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Dia memikirkannya beberapa lama, lalu bergerak untuk meletakan mangkuk popcorn ke meja dan menyapu remahannya ke lantai. Perlahan, sangat pelan, Sakura menggerakan badan dan menaikan kaki ke atas sofa untuk menyelonjor, memeluk satu lengan pada lengan Sasuke untuk membawanya turun bersamanya untuk berbaring sofa.

Sasuke menurutinya dengan mudah, membuka mata bingung namun tidak benar- benar bangun saat Sakura membaringkannya. Kepala Sasuke berbaring di perut Sakura dengan setengah tubuh menyandar di sofa. Dia tidak terlihat keberatan, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura. Dia tidak tahu di mana lengan Sasuke yang satu lagi, mungkin dia akan kram saat bangun nanti.

Baju Sakura sedikit terangkat, dia sangat sadar akan lengan Sasuke yang menyentuh kulit perutnya. Dia menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sasuke di alam bawah sadarnya mengikutinya, menghembuskan nafas dalam dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Sakura.

Sakura berpelukan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Televisi mengeluarkan suara keras, Sasuke mengernyit, Sakura menenangkan, "Shhh, tidur lagi," dia mengelus rambut Sasuke dan menyuruhnya kembali tidur. Sasuke kelelahan, walau hanya tidur beberapa menit akan membantunya.

Mereka berbaring bersama saat film berjalan. Sakura tidak mengantuk, dan dia tidak mau melewatkan saat ini, jadi dia mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke nyaman. Dia mengelus rambut Sasuke lagi dan lagi, seperti yang dulu ibunya lakukan saat dia tidak dapat tidur.

Dulu rasanya menenangkan, sekarang dia juga merasa senang saat melakukannya. Walau rambut Sasuke terasa berat dengan gel rambut. Rambut pendek di belakang lehernya terasa lembut, Sakura memutuskan untuk fokus di sana.

Saat film berakhir, dan menu DVD muncul kembali, Sakura tidak peduli.

Sasuke terbangun saat mobil ayah Sakura memasuki halaman. Dia mengangkat kepala dan terlihat bingung, seperti dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Lalu dia melihat Sakura, yang sedang mencoba menurunkan kaosnya ke bawah. Sasuke duduk di antara kaki Sakura, "Maaf," kata Sasuke mengucek mata dengan jarinya.

"Tidak apa- apa," kata Sakura santai, padahal dia sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Turnamen pertama mereka datang begitu cepat, Sakura yakin mereka belum siap. Mereka akan gagal, mereka akan malu, pikirnya. Sakura tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa dan akhirnya tidak dapat kuliah dan berakhir menjadi pengangguran.

Sakura sangat kaget saat mereka mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Shikamaru seperti kalkulator berjalan. Sai dan Ino sangat brilian, Hinata dengan gugup mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan. Dan Sasuke paling menakjubkan, tapi mungkin Sakura sudah terlanjur bias.

"Dia hebat juga," kata Ino. Perlakuannya pada Sasuke perlahan menghangat. Sangat perlahan.

Pada akhirnya mereka mendapat peringkat dua, yang adalah lebih baik dari ekspektasi Mr. Kakashi. Saat skor mereka naik, semua anggota tim Konoha berteriak kecuali Sasuke. Pria itu meninju udara lalu merangkulkan lengan satunya mengelilingi Sakura erat.

.

.

.

"Oke, katakan ada apa," kata Sakura saat mereka berjalan keluar sekolah di hari Senin. Sasuke selalu mengantar Sakura pulang setelah aktifitas klub sains di hari Senin. "Kau seperti akan menyampaikan berita buruk saja,"

"Bukan berita buruk," kata Sasuke. Dia terlihat sebal dengan pandangan Sakura. "Mungkin berita buruk,"

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanya Sakura, suaranya melengking. "Kau tidak bisa keluar sekarang! Kita menang kemarin!"  
"Tidak," dia terlihat jengkel, "kenapa kau selalu berpikir aku ingin keluar?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, _Karena_ _aku merasa seperti memaksamu melakukan ini dengan alasan egoisku,_ "Katakan ada apa." kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Orangtuaku ingin kita mengerjakan matematika di rumahku Rabu besok," kata Sasuke, seperti itu adalah hal terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Oke," Sakura seketika setuju. Sasuke tidak bercerita banyak tentang keluarganya, dan Sakura cukup penasaran. Lagipula Sasuke sudah cukup tahan menghadapi ayahnya, jadi ini impas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Iya," kata Sakura mengedikan bahu. Itu bukan hal besar. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah hal besar. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti mereka akan membunuhku? Apa keluargamu pembunuh berantai?"

"Bukan," kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa pekerjaan orangtua Sasuke, tapi pasti uang bukan masalah bagi mereka. Karena keluarga Uchiha tinggal di sebuah rumah besar dekat pantai Malibu. Mereka memiliki pintu gerbang dan tipikal rumah tepi pantai yang kau jumpai di acara TV saat selebriti memamerkan rumahnya. Bangunan serba putih dengan jendela kaca seukuran dinding di hampir semua ruangan yang menghadap pantai. Saat Sasuke memasuki halaman utama, Sakura bertanya- tanya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang rumahnya. Sakura selalu memikirkan bahwa rumahnya nyaman, namun bagi seseorang yang tinggal di _mansion_ seperti ini, rumahnya pasti terlihat seperti gubuk.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati pintu depan, seluruh keluarga Uchiha—orangtua Sasuke dan kakak laki- lakinya—menyambut mereka seperti barisan model menawan. Mereka memiliki penampilan yang hampir sama; tinggi, rahang tajam, dengan rambut dan mata gelap dan wajah _supermodel_. Gen Uchiha sepertinya sangat berkualitas.

Setelah perkenalan, beberapa menit selanjutnya sedikit canggung. Ibu Sasuke sangat ramah menyambutnya, namun kakaknya tidak begitu.

"Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Sakura," kata Ibu Sasuke, dia membantu Sakura melepas _coat_ dan meletakannya di gantungan. "Kami mendengarkan banyak cerita baik tentangmu." Itachi dan Ayah Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia dapat merasakan tatapan mereka padanya.

"Senang bertemu anda juga," kata Sakura, mencoba tidak terlalu senang karena Sasuke menceritakan tentang dia pada keluarganya dan menceritakan hal baik tentangnya. Walau mungkin itu tidak berarti apa- apa.

Ibu Sasuke mengarahkan mereka menuju perpustakaan—Uchiha memiliki perpustakaan—dan semuanya mengikuti. Sudah ada beberapa piring _snack_ dan minuman tedi meja.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sakura," Mrs Uchiha mengatakan saat Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi yang mungkin lebih tua darinya. Sasuke mendudukan diri di depannya, semua orang masih berdiri menatapnya, seperti menunggu Sakura mengambil _cookies_ dan memakannya.

"Mmmm, enak sekali" gumamnya dan mengigit sekali lagi, karena sepertinya para Uchiha menunggu reaksinya. Sakura merasa seperti makhluk langka di sini. Walau Sasuke populer di sekolah, mungkin dia tidak memiliki banyak teman yang ia bawa ke rumahnya.

Merasa puas dengan reaksi tamunya, mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah pintu menutup, Sasuke bangkit dan mendudukan diri di kursi sebelah Sakura. Ekspresi Sasuke gelap.

"Mereka terlihat baik," komentar Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke semakin merengut, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang salah.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak bisa banyak belajar hari itu, sama-sama tidak fokus. Keluarga Sasuke seperti tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka sendiri. Setiap beberapa menit seseorang akan membuka pintu dan mengecek mereka, atau membawakan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Kali kedua Mrs. Uchiha masuk ke perpustakaan, dia memanggil Sakura ' _Sweetheart_ _'_ dan menyentuh lembut lengannya. Ayah Sasuke menawarkan untuk menyalakan perapian jika Sakura merasa dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi masuk pura- pura mencari buku dan duduk di seberang mereka.

"Aku sedang belajar ilmu forensik," kata Itachi tiba-tiba, "Aku ingin bekerja di di FBI, mereka memiliki program penelitian pembusukan mayat."

"Itu keren," respon Sakura pelan. Dia ingat pernah bertanya apakah keluarga Sasuke adalah pembunuh berantai. Dan ini yang ia dapatkan. Ha. Haha.

Ibu Sasuke membuka pintu pada saat itu, menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Itachi, keluar." perintahnya.

Itachi seketika pergi, tidak membawa buku yang pura- pura ingin ia baca tadi.

"Makan malam lima belas menit lagi," kata Mrs. Uchiha. Saat dia mengambil piring kosong dari meja, ibu Sasuke mencium pelipis anak laki- lakinya.

"Kau tidak harus tinggal untuk makan malam," kata Sasuke. Pelipis Sasuke sedikit merah muda terkena _lipgloss_ setelah ibunya menciumnya. "Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Itu tidak sopan," ujar Sakura. "Dan aku suka orangtuamu," lanjutnya, "tapi kakakmu cocoknya jadi tokoh antagonis."

Sasuke mendengus, hampir tertawa.  
.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura menyesali keputusannya makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Karena semakin lama dia berada di rumah Sasuke, suasana semakin tidak menyenangkan. Dan itu bukan karena kakak menyeramkan Sasuke, atau orang tua Sasuke yang terlalu ramah. Alasannya adalah Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura tidak tahu apa masalahnya, namun semakin keluarganya heboh menyambut Sakura, semakin Sasuke menutup diri. Dia menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, sosok yang menyeramkan dan tidak terjangkau.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakua memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke. Orangtua Sasuke ramah, dan jelas berusaha memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Itachi juga sudah berhenti membuat dia takut. Sakura dengan senang hati mengonsumsi tuna di piring. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya mengeluarkan aura permusuhan. Semua orang mengabaikannya, termasuk Sakura.

"Apa kau punya hobi, Sakura?" Ayah Sasuke bertanya.

Hobi Sakura adalah membaca komik dan menonton film dan tidur selarut mungkin di akhir pekan. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang kau ceritakan pada orang tua. "Ayah dan aku membuat hiasan dari barang bekas di waktu luang. Kami biasanya iseng menjualnya secara _online_." Jawab Sakura. Mereka jarang melakukannya sejak Sakura sibuk dengan klub sains, dan kerjaan ayah yang sedang sibuk, namun kreasi kerajinan barang bekas itu bukan bualan.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. "Sungguh?" tanyanya. Itu adalah kata pertama yang dia ucapkan sepanjang makan malam. "Aku tidak tahu itu."  
"Itu karena ayah biasanya belum pulang saat kau ke rumah. Selain itu kau dan aku terlalu sibuk melakukan hal lain." Sakura menjelaskan.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Ayah Sasuke mulai terbatuk. Itachi tertawa keras dan Ibu Sasuke menumpahkan air ke taplak meja.

"Maksudku belajar matematika!" Sakura setengah berteriak, saat dia menyadari kalimatnya. Bukannya dia tidak pernah memikirkan melakukan hal lain dengan Sasuke. Dia cukup sering memikirkannya, tapi tidak ada yang perlu tahu itu, khususnya Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke, sekarang seharusnya dia membantu menjelaskan pada keluarganya agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Namun saat Sakura menatapnya, pria itu tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kedua telinganya merah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **AN:** Cerita ini adalah efek Eve dicekokin TV Show dan film- film bertema anak sekolah di Amerika sepanjang weekend kemarin. Ceritanya ini setting di LA. Semoga belum bosan dengan tema pasaran seperti ini. ^^,

Bagian kedua menyusul hari Senin, just because...

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nerd in Disguise**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** **High School-** AU. Typos. OOC. Two-Shots.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat hidangan utama selesai disantap, Mrs. Uchiha mengeluarkan kue buatannya. Dan bukan kue besar biasa, namun _layer cake_. Sakura tahu butuh banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk membuatnya. Karena dia juga pernah mencoba membuat _layer cake_ untuk ulangtahun ayah dua tahun lalu. Sayangnya setelah bersusah payah dan mengabiskan banyak waktu, kue Sakura terlihat miring dan menyedihkan.

Kue cokelat Mrs. Uchiha ini terlihat sempurna, dengan _frosting_ cokelat dan stroberi segar berjejer di antara _layer_ nya. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memuji betapa lezat dan cantiknya kue itu. Namun kue itu sepertinya membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Dia memakan kuenya dengan brutal. Serius, siapa yang bisa marah karena kue?

Saat Sasuke makan malam di rumah Sasuke, mereka biasanya bersantai sebentar. Sakura menikmati saat- saat itu, dan selalu sedikit sedih jika sudah waktunya Sasuke pulang. Aturan di rumah Sasuke jelas sangat berbeda. Karena begitu Sakura selesai memakan kue dan membantu membereskan meja, Sasuke mengumumkan bahwa dia akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah sekarang.

Semua mengantar mereka ke pintu, dan kini rasanya hampir normal. Sakura mungkin sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan keluarga Uchiha. Ayah Sasuke memberikan _coat_ Sakura, ibunya mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan disambut dengan senang hati kapan saja dia ingin main. Itachi terlihat cukup menghangat dan tidak menakut-nakuti Sakura lagi.

"Maaf tentang keluargaku," kata Sasuke, saat mereka sampai di mobil.

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. "Keluargamu baik- baik saja, kelakuanmu yang tidak bisa dipercaya."

Sasuke terlihat tersinggung dan kaget. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura berpikir, dia mungkin pandai dalam matematika, namun bodoh dalam kehidupan.

"Pertama, kau bersikap seperti pertemuan dengan keluargamu adalah hal besar, namun sama sekali tidak membantuku saat Itachi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia bisa saja membunuhku dan mengompos mayatku." Sakura menekuk satu jari di susul jari kedua. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun sepanjang makan malam, membuat aku mengobrol dengan keluargamu sendirian." Sakura menekuk jari tengah "Dan kau makan semua _cookies_ kacang dan menyisakan _raisin_ saja untukku. Aku tidak suka _raisin_."

"Cara keluargaku memperlakukanmu secara berlebihan itu menggelikan. Ibuku bahkan membuat kue." Sasuke merengut sambil memutar kunci mobil.

"Ya," kata Sakura pelan, sedikit tersinggung. Dia memalingkan kepala menatap kaca mobil. "Kenapa berlebihan padaku, kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan agar mereka tidak begitu," geram Sasuke, "Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi kalau kau datang."

Sakura merasa seperti sedang berdiri di karpet yang ditarik, rasa sangat tidak menyenangkan di perut karena akan jatuh. "Kau tidak mau aku bertemu keluargamu? Apa kau malu _hang out_ denganku?"

"Bukan itu," Sasuke gusar, disusul suara kerikil bergesekan dengan ban mobil.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura hening. Beberapa kali Sasuke menghela nafas, seperti dia marah. Namun dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Sakura melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Dia sopan, dan tidak memecahkan apapun. Dan sekarang Sasuke marah padanya?

Saat mereka sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke turun dan mengantar Sakura sampai ke pintu, seperti mereka baru selesai kencan. Sakura terlalu marah untuk mengapresiasinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok," kata Sakura datar, memasukan kunci ke lubang.

"Tunggu," panggil Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik pelan, tangannya menahan tas di depan dada. Bahu Sasuke turun, tangannya masuk ke saku jaket. Dia berdiri satu tangga di bawah Sakura, membuat tinggi mereka sejajar. Dia tidak lagi terlihat marah.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke tidak juga mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak malu _hang out_ denganmu," Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan. Dia kembali ragu sebelum meneruskan. "Apa kau malu _hang out_ denganku?"

Sakura mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Karena itu adalah pertanyaan paling _absurd_ yang pernah Sasuke tanyakan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura. "Kau lah yang seharusnya cemas jika tertular ke- _nerdy_ -anku."

"Tertular—" Sasuke merengut.

"Yah, kalau temanmu tahu tentang kita," kata Sakura, membuatnya terdengar seperti ada sesuatu rahasia di antara mereka. Andai saja.

"Teman- temanku tahu," kata Sasuke, terlihat kaget Sakura tidak tahu itu. "Memang menurutku bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada mereka saat aku tidak ikut latihan setiap Senin? Dan kemana aku pergi saat turnamen sains?"

"Entahlah," Sakura mengangkat bahu, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, terlihat putus asa. "Tim basket pergi makan _pizza_ setiap Kamis setelah latihan. Aku kaptennya dan aku tidak ikut selama berminggu- minggu."

 _Whoa_.

Sakura tidak tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting agar dapat belajar matematika dengan Sakura. Itu karena Sasuke menyetujui ajakannya begitu saja. Sakura mengira dia tidak mengorbankan apapun kecuali waktu luangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura mengakui, semua ini karena dia ingin menang dalam turnamen. "Maaf."

"Bukan itu intinya," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Intinya, semua orang tahu apa yang aku lakukan setiap Kamis saat tidak ikut keluar untuk _pizza_."

Sakura merasa hangat. "Dan mereka tidak peduli?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau tahu apa hobi Naruto? Dia mengoleksi bungkus ramen bekas dan dia suka merajut."

"Hah?" Sakura tidak pernah menyangkanya.

"Ya," kata Sasuke. "Kami sesekali mengejeknya, namun kami memakai kaos kaki rajutannya setiap kali bertanding untuk keberuntungan. Aku ikut klub matematika bukan hal memalukan bagi mereka."

"Begitu ya," Sakura mengangguk.

"Jadi apa kita baik- baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Dia terlihat cemas.

"Iya, kita baik- baik saja," kata Sakura. Dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang keluarga Sasuke. Tentang sikap mereka malam ini—termasuk Sasuke. Namun dia tidak akan membahasnya sekarang.

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke, "ini." Dia menyerahkan plastik berisi _cookies_ dari jaketnya. "Ibu memberikan ini untukmu."

Sakura mengambil _cookies_ itu. Plastik bermotif itu dihiasi pita dan berisi _peanut butter cookies_.

"Maaf sudah makan semuanya tadi," lanjut Sasuke, terdengar sungguh- sungguh.

"Aku maafkan," kata Sakura, memilih untuk menganggap permintaan maaf Sasuke tentang _cookies_ adalah caranya meminta maaf untuk semuanya.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah," kata Sasuke, tersenyum.

"Iya," Sakura membalas senyumnya dan membawa _cookies_ hadiahnya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya saat makan siang, Sakura hampir jatuh dari kursi saat Sasuke meletakan nampan di sebelahnya lalu duduk. Sakura menatap Sasuke, lalu isi nampan Sasuke yang penuh. Sasuke mengambil tiga _slice pizza_ , satu _sandwich_ tuna, dua kotak susu _plain_ dan salad buah. Isi nampan Sakura hanya sebuah apel, hamburger dan kentang goreng.

"Kau nyasar?" tanya Sakura, mencari teman Sasuke. Mungkin seluruh teman Sasuke kena flu dan tidak ada yang berangkat kecuali Sasuke sehingga dia terpaksa duduk dengan Sakura. Namun tim basket ada di kafetaria, di meja mereka biasanya. Beberapa menatap Sasuke, ingin tahu, namun tidak ada yang bereaksi berlebihan.

Malahan anggota klub Sains yang kaget. Saat Sakura melirik teman- teman di mejanya, kebanyakan membuka mulut tidak percaya, kelihatan bingung.

"Boleh minta kentangnya?" tanya Sasuke, seperti dia duduk di meja Sakura adalah sesuatu yang normal. Sasuke seperti sedang memberi pernyataan bahwa dia tidak malu bergaul dengan Sakura.

Sakura melindungi kentang gorengnya. "Tidak boleh," jawabnya menarik nampan lebih dekat.

"Oke," kata Sasuke, sebagai gantinya malah mengambil apel Sakura.

Hari selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali duduk di meja Sakura, namun kali ini Naruto ikut bergabung. Naruto mendudukan diri di sebelah Hinata yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat yang sedang Sasuke kunyah.

Pada aktifitas klub sains di hari Senin, bukannya pulang seperti biasa, Sakura berencana mengajak seluruh anggota klub pergi untuk makan _pizza_. Saat dia mengungkapkan idenya, Sakura mengira Sasuke mungkin tidak ingin pergi, atau merasa bahwa _hang out_ dengan klub sains membosankan jika dibandingkan dengan klub basket. Namun Sasuke terlihat menikmatinya. Dia duduk di antara Sakura dan Shikamaru dan ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Dia bahkan mengobrol dengan Ino yang akhirnya percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki motif jahat. Itu semua membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

Saat semua _slice pizza_ dan sederet _junkfoods_ lain tersapu bersih dari meja, Sasuke memaksa untuk membayar semuanya, menggunakan kartu kredit dari dompetnya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak melihat seberapa besar _mansion_ Uchiha, dia mungkin akan merasa bersalah. Karena tagihan mereka pasti banyak.

Saat mereka meninggalkan restoran setelahnya, Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dan menghentikannya. Membiarkan teman mereka berjalan mendahului. Setelah mereka berdiri berdua saja di tempat parkir, Sasuke bertanya, "Ini ide siapa?" dia mengedikan bahu ke arah restoran. Sakura tahu dari wajah Sasuke kalau dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku." Sakura melengkungkan senyum. "Aku pikir kau mungkin kangen keluar untuk sekedar makan _pizza_ dengan—" dia hampir mengatakan 'teman-temanmu' namun menyadari mungkin lebih baik dia meneruskan dengan "teman setimmu."

"Iya, kau benar," Sasuke mengakui. Sasuke tidak mengatakan bahwa ini bukan tim yang dia inginkan, dan Sakura menyukurinya. "Kau tidak perlu repot- repot" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura, "tapi ini menyenangkan, dan bukan hanya untukmu. Kita semua harus _hang out_ sesekali."

"Aku menikmatinya," ujar Sasuke. Dia meraih tali ransel Sakura dengan jarinya dan menarik gadis itu mendekat. Senyumnya lembut dan membuat jantung Sakura berdebar. Mereka berdiri saling memandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sakura berharap dia tidak berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sasuke karena kedekatan ini membuat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Beruntung sebelum Sakura mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mempermalukan diri lebih jauh—seperti mencium Sasuke! karena demi tuhan, wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat—sorot lampu mobil mengarah pada mereka, membuatnya melompat menjauh.

"Ayo, sebelum kita tertabrak," ajak Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan lembut menuju mobilnya. "Ayahmu tidak akan pernah memaafkanku kalau itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Pada hari Rabu, saat mereka duduk menyandar santai di sofa sakura, Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak bisa belajar bersama besok karena ada urusan keluarga.

Mereka biasanya bertemu sesuai jadwal dan selalu menang saat turnamen sains. Besok adalah pertemuan untuk bagian mereka—matematika. Tinggal satu pertandingan lagi maka mereka akan bisa bertanding di regional. Sakura bahkan belum berani memikirkan maju ke tingkat nasional.

"Sebagai gantinya, kita bisa bertemu hari Sabtu kalau kau mau," Sasuke menawarkan, tangannya sibuk memencet _remote_ , mengganti _channel_. "Aku tidak sibuk."

Sakura ragu. Dia biasanya menghabiskan setiap Sabtu dengan Ino, walaupun akhir- akhir ini Ino selalu dengan Sai setiap Sabtu. Mungkin tidak apa- apa jika Sakura melewatkan Sabtu depan. Ino mungkin akan mengerti.

"Boleh," putus Sakura, "tapi jangan terlalu awal."

"Jam delapan bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, lalu tertawa saat Sakura melotot dan memukul paha Sasuke keras dengan bantal.

Mereka akhirnya setuju untuk bertemu pada jam sebelas, yang menurut Sakura masih terlalu awal di akhir pekan. Namun ternyata keluarga Uchiha suka bangun pagi meskipun hari Sabtu untuk melakukan _hiking_ —ugh. Jadi Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan betapa menyenangkannya hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur sampai siang.

Sakura belum siap menghadapi pesona _full-force_ Sasuke di awal pagi saat pemuda itu datang dibalut jaket kulit hitam khas _bad boy_ , dengan _henley_ putih dan celana jeans belel dan rambut _fresh_ sehabis mandi. Sakura mulai bertanya- tanya sejak kapan dia terpesona dengan jaket kulit dan rambut hitam mencuat membingkai sebuah wajah tampan? Namun setidaknya dia tahu siapa yang bertanggungjawab atas perubahan tipe idealnya.

Mereka menghabiskan dua jam mengerjakan latihan soal—dua jam yang sangat lama bagi Sakura, yang terus memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menyandar di bahu tegap Sasuke—sebelum Sasuke mengatakan dia ingin makan sesuatu. Mereka pergi ke sebuah _cafe_ di pinggir kota. Sakura menyadari ini adalah kali pertama mereka keluar hanya berdua saja.

Pelayan yang memberikan buku menu pada mereka muda, cantik dan terang-terangan _flirting_ dengan Sasuke. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memelototinya secara terang- terangan. Walau tidak ada efeknya, karena pelayan cantik itu bahkan tidak menganggap keberadaan Sakura. Dia mungkin berpikir Sakura adalah adik Sasuke. Sakura menggigit _cheeseburger_ dengan kesal dan mencoba untuk tidak merengut.

Sasuke bersikukuh untuk membayar makanan Sakura juga, lalu mengajak Sakuar menonton film. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit di tempat parkir. Sakura sibuk _browsing_ di ponselnya mencari film bagus yang sedang tayang. Film yang mereka berdua sama- sama ingin lihat baru tayang satu jam lagi, namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak keberatan menunggu. Sasuke tidak terlihat ingin buru-buru pulang dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya melakukan hal yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Sakura tidak bisa memercayai keberuntungannya.

Mereka memutuskan menunggu jadwal tayang film dengan berjalan tanpa tujuan di mall. Sakura membeli beberapa permen dan memakannya sepanjang jalan. Mereka masih terlalu awal saat pada akhirnya memasuki _theater_. Hanya duduk berdua menunggu film mulai, berdebat tentang _topping pizza_. Sasuke menolak keras memakan _pizza_ apapun dengan _topping_ yang berasal dari tumbuhan, kecuali saus tomat.

" _Pizza_ jamur itu enak, Sasuke" Sakura berkeras.

"Tidak seenak itu kalau kau punya kakak yang selalu memberikan ide visual tentang di mana jamur- jamur itu tumbuh," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala bergidik.

Sasuke memasukan segenggam _popcorn_ ke mulut. Wadah _popcorn_ mereka kosong bahkan sebelum film berputar.

.

.

.

Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman sesampainya mereka di mobil Sasuke setelah film selesai.

"Jangan membukanya di mobilku," ancam Sasuke saat dia melihat Sakura mengambil satu bungkus permen M&M dari jaketnya.

"Santai, aku akan berhati- hati," kata Sakura. Namun tentu saja dia menumpahkan butiran permen itu ke seluruh pemukaan mobil Sasuke. Beberapa jatuh di pangkuan Sakura, sebagian besar menggelinding ke bawah kursi dan menghilang di celah antara kursi dan karpet alas yang mungkin tidak bisa diraih.

Tidak ada suara di dalam mobil. Sakura menatap celah sempit di mana banyak permen yang masuk ke sana, seperti dia berharap untuk memutar waktu agar seluruh permen itu dapat masuk kembali ke wadah. Itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan," bisik Sasuke pelan, "apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak 'berhati- hati'" dia membuat kutipan di udara dengan jarinya.

" _Hey_ , kau membersihkan remahan _muffin_ waktu itu dengan sangat baik," Sakura mencoba menghibur. Seluruh permen yang ia jatuhkan bahkan tidak terlihat, kecuali kalau kau membungkuk ke bawah kursi atau membuka karpet atau semua celah- celah di dalam mobil. "Permennya bahkan tidak kelihatan sekarang."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya, terlalu sibuk membenturkan kepalanya ke stir.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang tertunda karena mereka harus berhenti di tempat cuci mobil di sisi lain kota. Kata Sasuke mereka memiliki vakum super bersih, dan mobilnya Harus dicuci di sana. Harus—dengan huruf H kapital. Suara permen yang terhisap _vacuum_ membuat Sakura ingin tertawa, namun dia lebih tahu kalau dia tidak boleh menertawakan tentang ini di hadapan Sasuke.

Saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan berhenti dan menurunkannya di sana. Namun dia memasukan mobil ke halaman rumah dan mematikan mesin, yang artinya dia akan ikut masuk dan main sebentar. Melihat jari Sasuke yang memutar kunci, Sakura seketika mengingat kilasan adegan pertama kali Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Saat Sakura menyerahkan kertas coretan Sasuke, Sasuke juga sedang bergerak meraih kunci.

Itu berarti Sasuke berniat mematikan mobilnya dan ikut masuk ke rumah dan _hang out_ dengan Sakura. Sasuke ingin _hang out_ dengannya, atau setidaknya ingin mencobanya, kala itu.

"Kau mau turun, atau kau masih punya sekantong coklat untuk ditumpahkan?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Sakura masih duduk di sana.

"Tidak hari ini," kata Sakura, membuka pintu dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Mereka maju ke tingkat Regional.

Bahkan dengan sangat mulus.

Sakura sangat senang. Dia tidak tidur semalaman dan merayakan dengan makan dua _box pizza_ dan berkaleng- kaleng soda dengan Ino. Dia masih dapat merasakan efek gula yang ia konsumsi sampai minggu malam.

Wajah murung Sasuke di hari Senin-lah yang membuat gelembung kebahagiaan Sakura pecah. Turnamen Sains Nasional akan diadakan di _Berkeley_ pada hari Sabtu pagi minggu ini. Namun Sasuke ada pertandingan basket Jumat malam di LA. Dan bukan pertandingan basket biasa—kejuaraan daerah. Kalau mereka menang, mereka akan maju ke tingkat nasional, sama seperti klub sains. Sasuke adalah kapten basket, dia tidak mungkin tidak ikut pertandingan.

Mereka sedang memikirkan solusinya—ditemani Oreo dan susu. Semua anggota tim akan pergi ke Berkeley pada hari Jumat siang dan menginap di hotel. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa ikut bersama mereka karena jumat malam dia masih harus berada di LA.

Registrasi mulai jam sembilan pagi, kompetisi mulai jam sepuluh. Mereka harus meninggalkan LA sangat awal agar bisa sampai di Berkeley tepat waktu. "Aku akan menyetir ke sana Sabtu pagi, sebelum fajar" kata Sasuke, seperti menyetir jarak jauh sebelum kompetisi adalah hal biasa.

Keluarga Uchiha tidak bisa ikut mengantar karena mereka memiliki agenda sarapan bersama kolega perusahaan dan penggalangan dana hari itu. Mereka baru bisa ke Berkeley siang harinya. Ayah Sakura mungkin juga akan ikut menonton mereka, namun Sakura tidak tahu jadwal ayahnya.

"Aku akan berangkat bersamamu," kata Sakura seketika. Dia sudah membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Seperti Sasuke yang ketiduran, atau mobil mogok di jalan, atau badai salju. Walau Sakura tidak bisa menahan badai salju, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu jika hal buruk terjadi. Jika berangkat dengan Sasuke, setidaknya dia tidak perlu cemas sepanjang malam memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kau menginap di sini saja Jumat malam." Sakura memutuskan, agar dia bisa membangunkan Sasuke. Setidaknya kecemasan tentang terlambat karena telat bangun teratasi.

Sakura juga dapat menemani Sasuke selama lima jam perjalanan menuju Berkeley.

.

.

.

Mr. Kakashi setuju dengan rencana itu. Guru tampan itu terlihat lega dia tidak kehilangan salah satu anggota paling potensial mereka. Keluarga Uchiha juga setuju. Saat makan malam hari Rabu, ayah Sakura mengatakan bahwa beliau bisa mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura, lagipula dia juga berencana untuk pergi menonton. Sakura yakin itu hanya karena ayahnya membayangkan Sakura akan tergeletak bersimbah darah akibat Sasuke yang ugal- ugalan dengan mobilnya. Haha _. As if._ Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya.

Namun Sakura sudah terlanjur memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya melakukan perjalanan berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Dia sedikit kecewa mendengar ayahnya akan ikut bersama mereka. Padahal ini akan jadi kali pertama bagi Sakura keluar dari LA dengan seseorang yang bukan ayahnya. Dia sudah membeli banyak _snack_ dan membuat _playlist_ di _iPod_ nya. Dia akan bepergian dengan Sasuke dengan mobil mewahnya. Berdua saja.

Syukurnya, Sakura tidak pernah menyiakan kejeniusannya.

"Ibu Ino sedang mencari tumpangan untuk pergi hari Sabtu pagi," Sakura mengatakannya dengan santai, "Dia ingin ikut menonton, tapi harus lembur di rumah sakit dan baru pulang jam tujuh pagi."

"Mrs. Yamanaka?" tanya ayahnya, seperti Ino punya ibu yang lainnya saja. Ayah terlihat bimbang antara tetap berkendara dengan Sakura dan Sasuke atau menghabiskan waktu dengan Mrs. Yamanaka yang cantik.

"Beliau pasti lelah, karena lembur semalaman. Mungkin tidak aman jika menyetir sendiri," Sasuke menambahkan, melirik Sakura dengan mulut masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Mrs. Yamanaka mungkin lelah," Ayah setuju, "Hmm."

Terkadang ayahnya memang semudah itu.

.

.

.

Jumat malam, Sakura dan ayahnya pergi ke pertandingan basket Sasuke. Ini adalah pertandingan pertama yang mereka hadiri. Sakura tidak pernah menonton Sasuke bertanding sebelumnya. Lima menit berlangsung, Sakura mengutuki dirinya karena tidak lebih awal menonton Sasuke bermain. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sangat kompeten, dan lengannya sangat menakjubkan tanpa balutan jaket atau _t-shirt_ nya. Sakura dapat merasakan matanya bersinar melihat permainannya.

"Wow, dia hebat," komentar ayah, mengunyah _popcorn_.

"Iya," Sakura setuju, berharap wajahnya tidak menunjukan terlalu banyak. Dia semakin menyadari rasa sukanya pada Sasuke dan dia tidak mau seorangpun tahu hal itu.

Permainan berlangsung sangat ketat, membuat Sakura mengigit kuku geregetan. Skor berkejaran sampai detik terakhir, Sasuke memasukan tiga poin dan membuat tim mereka memenangkan pertandingan. Seluruh stadium bersorak sorai. Ayah melemparkan lengan ke udara dan berteriak. Sakura merasakan wajahnya mungkin bisa terbelah karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar.

Penggemar tim Sasuke berlari menuju lapangan, membuat Sakura dan ayahnya ikut maju. Penonton hiruk pikuk bersorak dan berpelukan. Dia melihat keluarga Sasuke—orang tuanya dan Itachi mencoba melewati kerumunan. Sakura mengikuti para Uchiha.

Saat mereka akhirnya menemukan Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang bergerombol dengan teman satu timnya. Poninya lepek karena keringat, sisa rambutnya berantakan. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum sangat lebar, mengeluarkan kebahagiaan sampai membuat mata Sakura memanas.

Banyak orang memeluk Sasuke, meneriakan rasa bangga, atau melakukan _high-five_ , membuat keluarga Uchiha membutuhkan sedikit lebih lama untuk sampai. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mereka berpelukan seperti _teletubies_. Mr. Uchiha menepuk punggung Sasuke, Itachi mengacak rambutnya dan Mrs. Uchiha mencium pipi Sasuke. Sakura diam, tiba- tiba tidak yakin apakah dia seharusnya ikut turun ke lapangan. Dia merasa canggung dan sedikit asing. Dia juga tidak tahu di mana ayahnya berada.

Sakura berniat pergi menjauh saat Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura dan mulai membelah kerumunan menujunya, senyumnya semakin lebar. Sakura melangkah melewati dua _cheerleader_ , tiba- tiba ingin segera sampai pada Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, Sasuke meraih Sakura dan memeluknya, mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dan memutarnya di udara.

Sakura tidak keberatan mendapat perlakuan seperti kekasih Sasuke di adegan film remaja. Dia merangkul leher Sasuke erat untuk berpegangan saat Sasuke memutar tubuh mereka. Wajahnya menempel pada pipi Sasuke yang berkeringat. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti, tubuh Sakura meluncur turun sepanjang tubuh Sasuke. Kaosnya sedikit terangkat , tangan Sasuke masih memegang pinggulnya, tangan Sakura masih melingkari leher Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat. Sakura merasa seperti tidak bisa berpaling dari mata bersinar Sasuke.

"Permainan yang hebat, Sasuke," ayah Sakura berkata, muncul entah dari mana untuk menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan diri dan digantikan dengan pelukan Ayah Sakura. "Aku bangga padamu," katanya. Walau susah untuk membedakannya, karena wajah Sasuke sudah berkeringat dan kemerahan, namun Sakura pikir Sasuke merona.

Saat ayah Sakura melepaskannya, teman satu tim Sasuke datang dan menggendong Sasuke ke udara, meneriakan yel-yel tim.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu mengangkat kedua ibu jari alih- alih menjawab dengan teriakan.

Saat kerumunan sudah berkurang menuju pintu keluar, Sakura melihat keluarga Uchiha berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka. Maka dia mengenalkan ayahnya pada orangtua Sasuke, Itachi entah menghilang ke mana. Mereka terlihat senang pada akhirnya dapat berjumpa. Sakura berjalan di belakang ketiga orang dewasa itu, mencoba tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka obrolkan. Walau dia mendengar 'anak yang baik' beberapa kali.

Seseorang dibalut pakaian _cheerleader_ menyenggol bahunya. Saat dia menoleh, dia melihat Karin—salah satu teman di gerombolan Sasuke—berdiri di sana.

"Hai," sapa Sakura, "gerakan yang bagus," puji Sakura. Padahal dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan para _cheerleaders_ sama sekali. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih. Aku senang melihatmu datang," katanya, nadanya ketus, seperti marah karena Sakura menonton.

"Aku boleh datang menonton kalau aku mau," Sakura menjawab.

"Lalu kenapa sejak kemarin tidak menonton?" tuduh Karin, "Ada pertandingan setiap minggu, tahu."

Sakura mengedikan bahu. "Aku tidak begitu suka basket," katanya. Lagipula pertandingan selalu diadakan hari Jumat malam, waktu dia _hang out_ dengan Ino. Selain itu, siapa yang mau kembali ke sekolah malam Jumat dan mengurangi jatah akhir pekan?

"Tapi Sasuke suka," lanjut Karin, menekankan nama Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, memikirkannya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang pertandingannya atau memintanya datang sebelumnya. Sakura juga tidak pernah memikirkannya. Permainan kali ini spesial, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk datang.

"Apa maksudmu dia ingin aku datang menonton permainannya?" tanya Sakura, dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Menurutmu?" Karin balik bertanya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Apa masalahmu?" Sakura merasa sebal. "Sasuke mungkin tidak peduli kalau aku di sini atau tidak." Walau Sakura tahu tidak demikian. Barusan Sasuke senang melihatnya bahkan memeluknya.

Karin berjalan mundur di depan Sakura, memaksa Sakura berhenti agar tidak menabraknya. Gadis berambut merah itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Dengar," katanya, suaranya rendah. "Kau mungkin tidak berpikir ini adalah hal besar, tapi Sasuke sangat sulit untuk membuka diri. Kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkannya."

"Aku bukan pacarnya," Sakura menjelaskan, "Aku hanya..." dia mencari kata yang tepat, "teman belajar matematikanya."

Karin memutar bolamata, seperti berharap petir menyambarnya. Atau Sakura. Mungkin Sakura. Dia menggumam 'idiot' pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang coba kau sampaikan," kata Sakura.

Karin menatapnya putus asa, "Pikirkan sendiri, Sasuke bilang kau sangat pintar." Katanya sebelum pergi diiringi rok mini dan rambut yang mengayun seiring dengan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Sasuke, sprei dan selimut baru saat Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya masih basah dan harum parfum yang terlalu banyak. Sakura akan membuang botol parfum Sasuke segera setelah pemuda itu tidur.

Segera setelah Sasuke melewati pintu, dia memeluk Sakura. Seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan setelah mereka menang di turnamen. Sakura mendapatkan dua pelukan malam ini. Sasuke masih terbawa _euforia_ kemenangannya, membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan. Dia terlihat lebih bahagia dan lebih muda dari biasanya. Dia juga sangat kelaparan.

"Ya ampun, di perutmu ada _vaccum cleaner_ nya?" tanya Sakura, duduk di meja dapur melihat Sasuke memakan tiga _slice pizza_ dingin dan mendorongnya dengan segelas susu. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura sudah menghangatkan _chicken wings_ dan _lasagna_ untuknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, terus saja mengunyah.

"Karin bicara padaku tadi," kata Sakura, tidak begitu yakin ini saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Namun dia merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah," respon Sasuke datar, tangannya meletakan pizza kembali ke piring. Sasuke seperti sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan menyukai ke mana percakapan ini berakhir.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah datang ke pertandinganmu sebelumnya," kata Sakura. Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan kalimat Sakura. "Maksudku, kalau kau ingin aku datang ke pertandinganmu, maaf karena aku tidak pernah datang. Kalau kau tidak peduli tentang itu, itu berarti aku baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh. Dan ini salah Karin."

Sasuke menatap piringnya, tidak menjawab dan itu cukup bagi Sakura untuk menyimpulkan.

"Kalau aku tahu kau ingin aku di sana, aku pasti datang," Sakura memberitahu.

Sasuke meneguk kembali susu dalam gelasnya sebelum menatap Sakura, "Kau tidak suka basket," ujarnya.

"Memang," Sakura mengakui, "tapi aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke menunduk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah datang malam ini," katanya, lalu mengambil kembali _pizza_ nya.

"Kita sebaiknya tidur," Sakura menguap. Mereka harus bangun pukul empat dini hari besok. Jika dia membiarkan Sasuke duduk di dapur lebih lama lagi, tidak akan ada makanan tersisa untuk sarapan mereka.

"Oke," setuju Sasuke, dia mengambil satu buah pisang sambil keluar dapur.

Sakura menggosok gigi, dan mengganti baju. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura sudah berada di bawah selimut. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah demi menghindari kesiangan—karena tidur di atas ranjang selalu membuat Sakura malas bangun. Sakura gugup, tidak pernah ada yang tidur satu ruangan dengannya selain Ino.

Sakura memasang _alarm_ di ponselnya sampai Sasuke membaringkan badan di atas kasur busa di hadapan sofa yang Sakura tiduri. "Mana ponselmu?" tanyanya. "Apa sudah atur _alarm_?"

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sisi kasur yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. "Ini," dia memberikan ponselnya untuk Sakura cek. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan memandangi Sakura yang tengah mengecek _setting alarm_ nya.

"Oke, sudah," Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan kembali ponsel Sasuke yang kemudian dia letakan di meja, bersebelahan dengan ponsel Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan tubuh dan menyandarkan kepala di lengannya. Sasuke tengah menatapnya, dia menatapnya balik, menunggu. Sasuke seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, "Kau siap untuk besok?" tanyanya.

 _Ah_ , ternyata itu, pikir Sakura. "Iya. Kau?"

"Sepertinya," Sasuke mengangguk, "kau guru yang baik."

"Tidak juga," Sakura tersenyum lebar, "kau yang jenius."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, matanya cerah menatap Sakura, bibirnya melengkunkan senyum lembutnya. Membuat Sakura sulit bernafas.

"Benar," Sakura meyakinkan. Dia sangat ingin maju ke regional. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kompetisi menjadi prioritas kedua setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, kalau kau sudah mengenalnya.

Sakura tidak akan menyangkal bahwa kesempatan dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke adalah kemenangannya yang sesungguhnya. Setelah musim turnamen sains berakhir, mereka tidak akan punya alasan untuk _hang out_ lagi. Sakura diam- diam berharap Sasuke masih menyempatkan waktu untuknya. Di akhir tahun ajaran, Sasuke akan lulus, mungkin akan meninggalkan LA untuk kuliah. Sakura mungkin tidak akan melihatnya lagi setelah itu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, karena itu membuatnya sedih.

"Mereka semua jenius," Kata Sasuke, alisnya terangkat.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada yang setampan kau," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Menurutmu begitu?"tanya Sasuke, sedikit terlalu lama untuk dapat dianggap candaan. Nadanya ringan, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan di sana. Sakura tidak seharusnya membuat candaan yang terlalu jujur.

"Tapi kau tidak semenawan aku," sahut Sakura, mencoba meneruskan candaan lain. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau ikut klub Sains hanya untuk mendekatiku."

Sasuke terdiam, namun wajahnya merah merona seperti kepiting, seperti baru saja tertangkap basah.

"Memang iya?" Sakura terperangah.

"Bukan hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu," sanggah Sasuke buru-buru. "Aku suka ada di tim. Aku suka Shikamaru dan Sai tidak begitu buruk. Tapi..." dia berhenti, mengigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya menunduk. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke begitu tidak yakin.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura, dengan sisa udara yang masih ada di paru- parunya. Dia masih mencoba mencerna apakah ini sungguh terjadi.

"Namun menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah salah satu alasannya." Sasuke ragu sebelum menatap Sakura. "Kau adalah alasan utamaku, di awalnya."

 _Ya Tuhan_ , pikir Sakura. Karin benar. Sasuke menyukainya! Sasuke menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar partner sains.

"Saat itu kau sudah menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Memang, dia berharap sesuatu yang lebih, seperti yang ada di film- film, namun dia tidak pernah bermimpi Sasuke sudah menyukainya sejak awal. Itu tidak pernah melintas di angannya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku—aku kira kau mau mengajaku kencan, saat pertama aku mengantarmu pulang," Sasuke mengakui, terlihat malu.

"Dan aku malah mengajakmu ikut klub sains. Ya tuhan..." Sakura menggeram, menepuk dahinya. Itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah saat itu. Sasuke pasti sangat kecewa, kalau dia sudah mengharapkan Sakura mengajaknya kencan dan Sakura malah mengajaknya ikut klub sains.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kencan saja?" Sakura ingin tahu. "Aku yakin begitulah biasanya. Orang yang lebih rupawan dan populer mengajak si _Nerd_ pecundang kencan."

"Kau bukan pecundang," Sasuke merengut.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku ingin," jawab Sasuke, wajahnya kembali merah. "Aku duduk di belakangmu di kelas belajar mandiri selama berminggu- minggu. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapamu."

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar informasi itu. "Aku kira kau ingin membunuhku dengan tatapan mematikanmu?"

Sasuke terlihat sebal. "Tatapanku tidak mematikan," katanya sambil memberikan satu tatapan mematikan pada Sakura. Sasuke pasti sangat menyukainya, karena dia bahkan tidak berhasil memelototi Sakura.

"Kau sudah jatuh pada pesonaku rupanya," ejek Sakura.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menunduk sebelum menatap Sakura lagi, wajahnya penuh harap. "Apa aku boleh menciummu?" tanyanya, sudah menyondongkan badan mendekat.

"Sekarang?" Suara Sakura tercekat.

"Ya, sekarang," jawab Sasuke, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dia sangat dekat, Sakura dapat melihat mata gelap Sasuke menghisapnya. "Atau kau ingin aku menciummu di depan seluruh kafetaria?"

Lutut Sakura lemas memikirkannya. Sasuke mendekat pelan dan menyentuh lengan Sakura di bawah selimut, hangat dan yakin.

Mungkin Sakura memang pandai dalam matematika namun bodoh tentang hidup.

Sudah jelas bahwa mereka sempurna untuk satu sama lain.

"Aku pikir ciuman yang pertama cukup untuk kita berdua saja," ujar Sakura. Dia mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan berat badannya pada kedua siku, bibir mereka bertemu. Nafas beraroma _mint_ dari pasta gigi saling berbagi. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah mencium siapapun sebelum ini dan seharusnya itu membuatnya gugup. Namun Sasuke mengarahkannya, menangkup wajah Sakura di tangannya dan menarik dagunya agar membuka. Lidahnya panas dan lembut.

Rasanya seperti otak Sakura mencair, dia ingin mencium Sasuke seperti ini selamanya. Namun tidak lama setelah itu dia mendengar langkah kaki ayahnya di lantai dua dan melepaskan diri. Menyumpah di dalam hati— _sial sial sial_ —dia mematikan lampu, kegelapan seketika memenuhi ruangan. Sakura membaringkan tubuh dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Di sampingnya, dia mendengar Sasuke bergerak, mungkin melakukan hal yang sama.

Langkah kaki ayahnya berhenti di ujung anak tangga, dia mungkin mengira mereka sudah tidur karena dia membalikan tubuh untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Jantung Saura berdegup ribuan kali satu menit. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini karena ciuman dengan Sasuke atau karena hampir ketahuan mencium Sasuke. Mungkin keduanya. Matanya sudah terbiasa dalam gelap dan dia dapat melihat sekeliling karena cahaya dari lampu jalan yang merembas di celah tirai.

Kepala Sasuke terangkat, "Sini," bisiknya, tubuhnya menggeser memberikan ruang untuk Sakura berbaring di sebelahnya. Dengan senang hati Sakura menurut. Kasur busa yang cukup empuk, Sakura mencoba mengatur posisi tubuhnya di bawah selimut yang membungkus mereka berdua. Tubuh bersentuhan, wajah hanya berjarak beberapa inchi.

Tidak ada suara dari arah kamar ayahnya. Yang dapat dia dengarkan adalah desiran darahnya sendiri. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya di bawah selimut, menyatukan jemari mereka menjadi simpul.

Sakura tidak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Kecuali saat dia masih kecil dan harus bergandengan tangan agar tidak terpisah dari orang dewasa. Namun ini berbeda. Bahkan elusan ibu jari Sasuke di punggung tangannya membuat paru- paru Sakura terasa menyempit.

"Apa kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke, namun dia merasakan pandangan penuh damba pria itu.

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Sasuke, tangannya meremas tangan Sakura. "Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatmu melihatku dan berpikir kalau aku tidak bodoh."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau bodoh," Sakura menyangkal. Walau dia pernah mengatakan pada Ino bahwa Sasuke hanya mengandalkan ototnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyenggol lutut Sakura. "Kau mengataiku tidak berotak di depan wajahku," kata Sasuke. "Sebelum kau meminta tumpangan padaku, aku kira kau benci aku."

Sakura tidak meminta tumpangan pada Sasuke hari itu, tapi dia membiarkannya, karena ada kesalahpahaman yang lebih besar. "Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu tidak berotak."

"Iya," Sasuke bersikeras, dan dia terlihat sangat yakin. "Saat kau hampir mendorongku ke kolam."

"Oh, itu..." Sakura menelan ludah. Dia berharap Sasuke tidak mengungkitnya. Dia sudah mengeblok ingatan bahwa Sasuke pernah membullynya. "Aku tidak ingat mengatakan itu, tapi kelakuanmu memang tidak berotak saat itu."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka tidak percaya."Hey, aku tidak begitu!" dia protes.

Apa hubungan mereka akan berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai? Namun Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan mendudukan diri, matanya memelototi Sasuke di kegelapan. "Kau membullyku. Dan itu adalah minggu pertamaku di SMA."

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara sebal dan ikut duduk. Dia meraih belakang leher Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatap matanya. "Sakura, aku tidak membullymu. Aku mencoba menghentikan Suigetsu. Tasmu pasti sudah berakhir di kolam renang kalau aku tidak menangkapnya. Lalu kau malah berteriak dan mencoba mendorongku."

"Kau mencoba membantuku?" itu kabar baik. "Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku kira kau bersekongkol dengannya."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, Sakura. Apa kau pernah lihat aku melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Misalkan aku mau pun, ibu pasti akan membunuhku."

Itu mungkin benar. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan hal buruk pada siapapun di sekolah. Dia terlihat mengintimidasi, namun sesungguhnya Sasuke selembut _marshmallow_.

"Aku juga tidak memelototimu di kelas," Sasuke menambahkan, "aku berharap itu membuatmu menyapaku, tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku."

"Itu insting mempertahankan diri," Sakura menjelaskan. "Kau selalu terlihat terganggu. Aku pikir kau benci semua orang, termasuk aku."

Namun sekarang dia tahu, semakin Sasuke terlihat marah, semakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaan dia pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak terganggu," Sasuke bersikeras, "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Kenapa tidak bisa dipercaya?"

"Hmm, aku biasanya target bully," Sakura mengedikan bahu, "Aku culun, kurus dan canggung..."

"Saat itu kau baru limabelas tahun, " Sasuke menginterupsi, "aku juga canggung saat limabelas tahun."

Sakura tidak yakin tentang itu, tapi terserah.

Sasuke mendekat, menggesekan bibirnya dengan Sakura sebelum mundur agar dapat melihat gadis merah muda itu dengan baik. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu,"kata Sasuke lembut. "Aku seketika memperhatikanmu di kelas belajar mandiri dan aku... ingin mengenalmu. Aku juga suka menatapmu." Dia menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya, ujung hidung Sakura, bibir atasnya, tulang pipi, leher jenjang, dan rambut merah mudanya. Seperti Sakura adalah sesuatu yang indah dan mudah pecah.

Sasuke menyukainya. Dalam pengalaman Sakura, orang biasanya terlalu dangkal untuk dapat melihat melewati batas julukan kutu buku dan baju tidak kerennya. Namun Sasuke bisa menyadari keberadaannya, sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura. Sakura merasa bersalah sudah menilai Sasuke dari penampilannya selama ini. Sasuke pria yag baik, Sakura sangat beruntung.

"Aku percaya padamu," Sakura menelan ludah, "Apa kita bisa kembali ciuman lagi?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke, terdengar lega." Tangannya meraih bagian depan kaos Sakura untuk menariknya sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

Sakura mengerti bagaimana cara berciuman dengan cepat. Dia tahu bagaimana seharusnya menggerakan bibir, di mana seharusnya lidahnya. Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya, jarinya menahan dagu Sakura lembut. Mereka terus berciuman, Sakura rebah di kasur lantai, setengah tubuhnya tertindih Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk sebagian punggung Sasuke saat pria itu menjelajahi lehernya.

"Aku sangat suka wangimu," Sasuke menggeram, membuat Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengharap respon, karena dia terus mengigit kecil leher Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu apakah orang lain biasanya menggunakan giginya sebanyak Sasuke, tapi Sakura menikmatinya. Ibu jari Sasuke menemukan jalan melewati bagian bawah kaos Sakura. Dia membuat lingkaran kecil di pinggulnya dengan ibu jarinya saat bibirnya mengulum leher Sakura. Sakura berdoa Sasuke terus melakukan itu.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Sasuke dan berharap ayahnya tidak menemukan mereka seperti ini. Dia mencoba menahan suara 'Ya Tuhan' yang mencoba keluar dari bibirnya namun pada akhirnya desahan kecil terdengar. Sasuke seketika menahan suara Sakura dengan ciuman.

Saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi mereka, dia sudah ada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kaosnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Dia dapat merasakan Sasuke sangat keras di bawahnya. Sakura tidak ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. Dia baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya tadi, walaupun dia menginginkannya, memikirkan menyentuh Sasuke lebih jauh membuatnya takut.

"Tidak apa- apa kan kalau kita berhenti?" tanya Sakura, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, tapi jelas Sasuke lebih berpengalaman. Dia lebih tua, dan dengan wajah seperti miliknya, Sasuke mungkin memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk melakukan banyak hal.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke, tangannya mengelus punggung Sakura menenangkan. "Begini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa- apa," kata Sakura, mengelus tengkuk Sasuke, membuat pria itu mengangkat pinggulnya.

Mereka hanya berpelukan, Sakura menyukai sensasi perut mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, tidak bisa menahan penasaran.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa saat ragu, "kau?"

Sakura mendengus keras, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepala.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak membuatmu nyaman," kata Sasuke, mencium pelipis Sakura. "Aku tidak buru- buru. Ini cukup bagiku."

"Aku juga, terimakasih." kata Sakura, mereka diam beberapa saat sebelum Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa keluargamu memperlakukanku seperti itu kemarin?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku pernah punya pacar yang sedikit psikopat. Dia pernah mengancam membunuh orangtuaku."

Sakura mengangkat kepala seketika, "Apa? Kau bercanda?" Sasuke tidak terlihat bercanda.

"Tidak sama sekali." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak setuju karena dia lebih tua, dia marah besar dan yah... sisanya biar menjadi sejarah."

Ya tuhan, Sasuke mengencani psikopat!

"Aku jadi sedikit paham dengan kelakuan Itachi. Dan kenapa orangtuamu sangat baik padaku."

"Maaf tentang itu," Sasuke mengernyit, "dan maaf karena saat itu aku menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Itachi takut aku salah memilih lagi, dan orangtuaku takut aku tidak akan berkencan lagi. Jadi mereka sedikit berlebihan."

"Sedikit," ulang Sakura, "aku senang karena saat itu aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa aku tahan dengan tekanan mereka."

"Mereka semua menyukaimu. Orangtuaku senang bertemu denganmu dan karena aku bersama dengan seseorang yang seumuran. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang mantanku sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin kacau."

"Aku tidak punya rencana untuk membunuh keluargamu," Sakura menghibur.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke datar.

"Sama- sama,"

Mereka tidak lanjut mengobrol setelah itu. Sasuke mengelus leher Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Sakura menggumam nyaman.

"Kita harus tidur," bisik Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke masih keras namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"Kau benar," bisik Sakura. Dia hangat dan mengantuk, elusan Sasuke mengantarkannya tidur.

"Hey, " panggil Sasuke, sebelum Sakura benar- benar tertidur. "Boleh aku lihat koleksi kerajinan tanganmu dan ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Alarm Sakura berbunyi dua detik sebelum alarm Sasuke. Mereka berdua meraih ponsel masing- masing dalam gelap.

"Saatnya bangun," kata Sakura setelah mematikannya, namun dia malah menyandarkan kepala di pundak Sasuke.

"Iya," Sasuke setuju. Di luar masih hitam pekat.

"Tapi kita harus bangun. Ada tim yang harus kita tendang bokongnya."

"Hmmm." Adalah resepon Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan ' _morning wood_ _'_ Sasuke menyentuh pahanya. Sakura menggesek tubuhnya pelan, penasaran. Sasuke seketika menekan pantat Sakura. Suara geraman tertahan di tenggorokannya membuat Sakura merinding.

Lalu Sakura mendengar ayahnya membuka pintu kamar, dia bersyukur dengan _handle_ yang berderit. Sasuke melepaskannya dan mendesis, "Sial! Ayahmu!" namun Sakura sudah berdiri dan memposisikan diri di sofa, di bawah selimut.

Sasuke melemparkan bantal kepada Sasuke, mengenai wajahnya. Saat ayah Sakura sampai di ujung tangga, "Kalian sudah bangun?"

"Yap!" jawab Sakura. Dia bangun, bantal masih di pelukannya sebelum menyalakan lampu. Dia melihat Sasuke menggeram dan menarik selimut menutupi wajah.

"Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Sakura.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju Berkeley, Sakura mengambil sebungkus _chip_ dari ranselnya. Cemilan pagi.

Sebelum dia sempat membukanya, Sasuke mengambil dan membuangnya ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Sakura hampir pingsan karena gugup di turnamen. Sasuke menenangkannya dengan dua batang cokelat dan ciuman- ciuman lembut.

"Kita menang," gumam Sakura di bibir Sasuke. Turnamen sudah berakhir dan kemenangan mereka membuat Sakura terbang. Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan memeluknya.

Mereka berpelukan di ruangan dekat kamar mandi, merayakan berdua saja. Perayaan yang melibatkan lidah dan bibir. Orangtua mereka ada di lobi dengan orang dewasa lain, mereka akan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kemenangan setelah ini.

Sasuke membawa ujung hidungnya sepanjang tulang rahang Sakura. "Mmm. Kita menginap semalam lagi sebelum pulang, berjaga-jaga," ujarnya di telinga Sakura, tangannya memeluk pinggul gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya, membuat kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"Ya," Sakura setuju.

Sasuke bergerak untuk menciumnya lagi, namun segera memundurkan tubuh, memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ternyata hanya pegawai hotel yang berjalan melewati mereka tanpa melirik.

"Ternyata," dengus Sasuke. Sakura memasukan jarinya ke saku jaket Sasuke untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Dia menemukan sepotong kertas di sana.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, mengambilnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa itu adalah selembar kertas yang memulai semua ini. Sasuke membawanya sepanjang waktu.

Sakura membukanya dan merapikannya di dada Sasuke agar dia bisa melihatnya lagi. Kalau Sasuke tidak menjatuhkan ini, mereka mungkin tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Sakura berterimakasih pada kertas ini. Dia melihat kembali rumus matematika Sasuke, gambar hiu, tulisan nama Sasuke dengan huruf gotik. Dan kali ini, dia mengenali gambar lain di sana, tampak belakang kepala seseorang.

Itu adalah Sakura.

"Ini aku," kata Sakura, menatap gambar itu.

Dia tidak menyadarinya saat pertama kali, tapi kali ini dia tahu. Sakura sedang menghadap sedikit ke samping, hanya sedikit wajahnya yang terlihat. Sudut bibir yang terbuka kecil dan hidung yang sedikit lancip di bagian atas jelas miliknya. Rambut sebahunya, telinga, leher dan bahu kecil yang terbungkus sweater tua yang tidak juga rela untuk dia buang. Sasuke menggambarnya dengan detail, bahkan hingga tahi lalat di bawah telinganya. Dia mungkin menghabiskan waktu lama menggambar detailnya.

Dia kembali menyadari sesuatu.

"Itulah kenapa kau terlihat khawatir saat aku menemukan kertas ini." Kata Sakura, menatap mata terhibur Sasuke. Dia dapat merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak di bawah tangannya. "Kau tidak takut aku melihat rumus matematikamu dan menganggapmu _nerdy_ , kau takut aku melihat gambar diriku."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, bibirnya tersenyum saat dia mempertemukannya dengan bibir Sakura sekali lagi, pelan dan manis. "Dari awal, semua adalah tentangmu."

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

 **AN** : Wow. Makasih untuk respon positif di cerita satu ini, Eve nggak nyangka lho~

Jadi semangat buat ngetik tahu, kalau kalian suka, semoga ini sesuai ekspektasi :')

Jadi kalian suka yang klise begini? haha Noted.

Dan kenapa harus nunggu hari ini sih? Karena hari ini Eve ulangtahun ceritanya #kampungan

What's next? Ada ide?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
